


nazi组的本垒打

by fishdick



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Cuntboy, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishdick/pseuds/fishdick
Summary: 预警：nazi组莫瑞，强奸，身体改造，cuntboy（不知道这个词的一定查一下！）
Relationships: Morty/Rick
Kudos: 29





	nazi组的本垒打

morty拽着他的小臂，将Rick拖到茶几边，“我要在这里操你，Rick，”年轻人的语气带着笑意，“我会操到你听话为止。”  
他环着Rick的腰，将他直接提到桌上。Rick还没坐稳，滑出浴袍的细瘦两腿便被分开向前扯去，他勉强用手肘支撑住自己，抬眼看到俯视自己的morty。他的呼吸变得恐慌而急促。  
年轻人的视线游移着，最后完全集中在他的下体。Rick醒悟过来时因屈辱和羞耻涨红了脸。他还没完全接受私处被改造成女阴的事实。morty挽着他腿弯的双手逼迫他分得更开。  
“很漂亮啊Rick。”大腿内侧的肌肉微微颤抖，粉红如处女般的肉缝因张腿而打开。他看够之后，抽出右手直接摸了上去。  
“啊！......”Rick没能压下这声呻吟。极为敏感的柔嫩部位被年轻人覆有薄茧的手指揉夹着玩弄，一波波剧烈的酥麻沿着小腹上窜，他试着夹紧腿以抵挡这种侵犯，但这反而刺激了morty，手指的动作越发变大。偶尔的粗鲁让Rick反射般向前蜷起身子，他眨眨眼，不让蓄积的泪落下来。  
“很容易就玩湿了......”morty嘲笑地看着他，“和你说过会很爽的。”手指嵌入阴唇划过穴口，他把带出的透明粘液抹到Rick充血肿胀的阴蒂上，对方细小的喘息声让morty极为满意。  
毫无警告地，他将黏滑的中指插进Rick体内。“呜......”Rick难受地扭动着，在第二根手指挤进来时终于疼出了声，“M，Morty，慢点......”  
肉穴的内壁滚烫紧实，morty要稍稍用上劲才能将其撑开，吐出的股股黏液更是让触感变得极其美妙，他抽出手指，撸动几下完全勃起的阴茎，将龟头抵在收缩的小口上，开始向里推进。  
“M,M,Morty......”Rick脱力般瘫在桌面上，一副任人宰割的模样，“唔......”  
“放松点，Rick，”他让祖父的两腿环住自己的腰部，腾出手来沿着两侧腹股沟慢慢摩挲安抚对方，趁Rick紧绷的肌肉放松下来时，morty猛一挺腰，阴茎直接整根捅进了浅浅的甬道，他爽得叹息一声，眼角甚至分泌出零星液体。  
简直是他妈的天堂。morty想。  
“......”Rick半张着嘴，连声音都叫不出，他茫然地看着天花板，大量新生的神经末梢连着血管被撕开，前所未有的痛苦在瞬间麻痹了他的头脑。回过神时，morty转瞬的温柔已经消失殆尽，他压下的身形让Rick瞳孔急缩。下一秒，一个粗鲁的抽插动作终于让Rick惨叫出来。他疼得浑身冷汗，两手攥着身下的布料，指甲几乎折断。  
“叫出来Rick，”morty完全兴奋起来，他一手掐着Rick淤青遍布的腰，一手从底下捞起对方的一条大腿，在找到合适的角度后便加大动作操进去，每次深入顶到宫颈的快感都让他头脑空白，“大声点。”  
每一下动作都将Rick向后推出一段距离，被拽回时他仰起脖颈艰难地喘息。眼泪再也无法憋住，有些顺着咽鼓管流进喉腔，他侧过头边呻吟边咳嗽。痛感有些变钝了，前后的摇晃中他开始注意到下身逐渐升高的温度。morty正在干他，他流着泪想，一边悄悄伸下手摸自己被顶出鼓包的小腹。他在背德的羞耻中第一次体会到被侵犯的快感。  
“呃......”柱身碾过敏感带，奇特又强烈的感觉电流般窜上脊柱，他咬住自己的手指，开始本能地迎合morty的冲撞。阴道被顶开，侵入，填满，直到操入宫口，他慢慢软成一滩水，喘息着扭动以获得更多摩擦，morty察觉到他态度的变化，喘息愈发粗重，两手扶着他的髂骨用近乎惩罚的速度开发Rick。  
好奇怪......Rick的第一次高潮在迷迷糊糊中到来，肉穴抽缩着，湿到一塌糊涂的下身微微痉挛。大脑一时发白，被操开的敏感身体在morty的动作下颤抖着，直到年轻人射在自己里面。两人都喘息着平复心跳。  
阵阵晕眩耳鸣中Rick似乎是昏了过去，不知多久后他被阴茎抽离的空虚感惊醒。  
终于结束了吗？他欣慰地想。然而morty将他翻过身去，滚烫鼓胀的肚腹压在桌上，他低头咬住身下垫的衣物，几乎要哭出来。  
“没完，Rick，”morty拍拍他的臀瓣，他的精力已经让带血的阴茎重新硬起来，“另一个穴还没操呢，再坚持一下吧。”


End file.
